


Rett og plikt

by pagnilagni



Series: Unge Evak [6]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Elections, M/M, Valg, norsk politikk, valg2017
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Evak goes voting!





	Rett og plikt

**Author's Note:**

> 11\. september 2017 er det Stortingsvalg i Norge. Alle norske statsborgere har rett til å stemme. På valgdagen må du stemme i kommunen der du var folkeregistrert pr. 30. juni 2017.
> 
> Gjør som Evak - bruk stemmeretten. Og husk ID.

**Mandag 11. september 2017 kl. 08.45**

Isak står tålmodig og venter på Even. “Kom da, så rekker vi det før jeg skal på skolen.”  
“Når begynner du?”  
“Ti, har jeg sagt. Vi rekker det fint hvis du bare skynder deg litt!”  
Even leter etter noe inne i stua. Han løfter på papirer, post, bøker. Ser oppå kommoden, nedi en skuff. “Har du sett det eller?”  
“Hva da?” Isak ser opp fra mobilen.  
“Valgkortet mitt!”  
“Det henger på kjøleskapet.”  
“Åh!”  
Even går ut på kjøkkenet. “Der ja.” Han kommer tilbake og kysser Isak. “Fin magnet, da!” Han holder frem et svart hjerte i leire med gul tekst på. ‘Alt er love’.  
“Ja, jeg fikk det fra tante Inge i Danmark. Hun hadde vært på leirskole eller noe og mekka det.”  
“Har du en tante i Danmark?”  
“Jepp, eller en stesøster av pappa eller no. Jeg er ikke sikker jeg. Har aldri møtt henne, har henne bare på facebook.”  
“Inge, det ligner Ivanka, sikker på hun ikke er datteren til Donald Trump?”  
“Han er IKKE onkelen min.”  
“Nei, da er han jo gammelonkelen din da.” Even ler mot Isak.  
“Dessuten er det på mammas side,” sier Isak og gliser.

De sykler mot Ullevål skole, som er stemmelokalet de hører til. De kan stemme hvor de vil i Oslo, men de vil gjerne gjøre det sammen og da passet det best der. Det er første gang Isak har stemmerett, og Even har bare stemt en gang før. Etterpå skal Even på forelesing og Isak skal på skolen, og på ettermiddagen skal Even jobbe og Isak henge med Jonas. 

Valglokalet åpner klokka ni. De hadde egentlig tenkt være der da, men moren til Even hadde sagt at det gjerne var kø når de åpnet. Når de kommer ti over ni er det en del folk der, men de synes det er greit å kunne vente litt for å se seg litt om i valglokalet.

Langs den ene veggen står det seks avlukker med forheng. På den andre siden av rommet sitter det valgfunksjonærer med PCer. Det står en boks på et av bordene.  
“Lurer på om vi kan bruke samme avlukke?” sier Isak.  
“Det er ganske trangt da.” Even løfter på øynebrynet.  
“Gjør ikke noe det vel?”

Så er det deres tur. De setter kursen mot et avlukke og er på veg inn i det sammen når en valgfunksjonær stopper dem. “Hei gutter. En om gangen. Alle må være alene i avlukket.”  
“Jammen jeg har aldri stemt før”, sier Isak.  
Valgfunksjonæren ser på ham og smiler. Hun har halvlangt brunt hår og snakker trønderdialekt. “Det er faktisk veldig enkelt. Du finner stemmeseddelen for det partiet du vil stemme på. Så bretter du den slik at den oransje siden kommer ut. Deretter går du til en av dem ved PCene og viser legitimasjon og stemmekort, så får du den stemplet og så putter du den i urna.”  
Isak ser seg litt forvirret rundt etterhvert som hun peker. “Ok, inn i avlukket først da.”

De går inn i hvert sitt avlukke. “Faen, her var det mye å velge i, ass.” Det er 19 lister å velge blant. Han blir stående lenge og se før han omsider velger en liste og bretter den slik funksjonæren sa.

Even venter utenfor. Han bretter ut stemmeseddelen sin for å vise Isak. “Jeg endte med…”  
“Nei nei, det er hemmelig valg i Norge. Det er både en rett og en plikt, og du har ikke lov å vise hva du stemmer. Nå må du inn i avlukket og brette den på nytt.” Valgfunksjonæren ser strengt på ham.

Hun forklarer Isak at det er for at ingen skal se stemmeseddelen fra man er ute av avlukket til den er stemplet og puttet i urna, slik at det ikke er mulig å kjøpe stemmer. Selv lederen for Høyre har blitt sendt tilbake til avlukket etter å ha vist ventende fotografer og journalister hvilken liste hun hadde valgt. Det er hemmelig valg også for partiledere.

Isak går videre til bordet med PCene. Han holder frem valgkortet sitt. “Og så legitimasjon”, smiler mannen som sitter der.  
“Er det ikke nok med valgkort altså?”  
“Nei, du må vise legitimasjon også. Ellers kunne du jo stemme for alle kompisene dine.” Isak nikker, det gir mening.  
Han finner frem legitimasjon, og mannen scanner strekkoden på valgkortet han før han stempler stemmeseddelen. “Sånn, nå legger du den i urna der”, sier han.

Isak gjør seg klar til å putte stemmeseddelen nedi. Det føles litt alvorlig, høytidelig på en måte. Endelig er han 18 og har stemmerett. Noen kaller det en borgerplikt, men det er vel både en rett og en plikt, tenker han. Staten har gitt ham retten og det føles litt som en plikt å bruke den, når vi tross alt har det demokratiet vi har i Norge. Han er ikke så interessert i politikk, men å velge en stemmeseddel annethvert år kan han vel klare.

“Vent da Isak! Jeg må ta bilde!”  
Even kommer joggende. “Er det greit at jeg ta bilde når han slipper den nedi eller?” Han ser på de som jobber der.  
Valgfunksjonæren ser litt skeptisk på dem, men nikker. “Greit, men ikke ta bilde av noen andre, og ikke vis hva du stemmer. Det er ikke noe sirkus heller.”  
Isak smiler og holder stemmeseddelen over sprekken i urna noen sekunder så Even får tatt bilder fra flere vinkler.

Så er det Evens tur. Han går bort til PC-bordene og viser frem valgkortet sitt. “Jeg fant det endelig hjemme. Isak hadde hengt det på kjøleskapet”, ler han.  
Valgfunksjonæren ser på ham. “Jeg må se legitimasjon også.”  
Even sjekker lommeboka og klapper seg på lommene. Han sukker oppgitt og ser på Isak.

“Har klart å glemme igjen leg. Må hjem og hente det. Bli med ‘a.”


End file.
